


《下一站 平潭》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《下一站 平潭》

一

 

油脂腻出边缘，那只打包盒在划痕斑驳的桌面上由南推到北，范丞丞上嘴唇碰碰下嘴唇，喏，他细长手指摁着插槽，给你，你要的茄子饭。  
王琳凯甩甩头发把耳机摘下来，指甲摸到竖条凹陷又缩回来，蜷着回到掌心拢起的半圆里。  
这是给黄明昊买的，他说，我不吃。

范丞丞倾身过去抓住他手，眼神交汇间问，他人呢？  
上厕所。王琳凯淡淡道，从裤兜里摸出根烟，烟尾软处被他捏的弯曲，像不堪一击的稻草。

范丞丞凑过去给他点上火，明灭暗沉的光晕里白雾朦朦，我保研了王琳凯，他说，你也考研吧。  
王琳凯面不改色地把烟灰掸掉：你近点儿，我给你个奖励。

略带烟草气味的唇贴住他，在干涩的死皮里磕磕绊绊，他们离得极近，舌头顶开牙关，细微水声津津不绝，喉咙里漫上来的烟留恋着缓慢逃窜，范丞丞探进他宽大的衣摆下方，光洁的皓白皮肤在微烫的手心里颤栗。

咳。  
王琳凯往后退，轻而易举地挣脱范丞丞，黄明昊抱着手臂倚在泛黄的墙壁旁，光天化日的，你们注意点儿影响。  
你又不是外人，范丞丞满不在乎，指了指桌上的纸盒，吃你的饭去。

去不去卫生间？王琳凯拽住范丞丞的袖口，脸颊上温澄的红晕尚未褪去，他眨着眼睛打出暗号，将温存的念头寄托于网吧男卫破旧的门板。  
走。  
范丞丞站起来，就着他的手吸了口烟，他抽烟不过肺，只孩子气的将雾喷在王琳凯脖颈周围。

黄明昊和二人擦肩而过，肩膀相撞的瞬间他把方片儿包装塞进王琳凯手里。  
拿着这个，不然搞出个孩子来怎么办？他勾起嘴角对王琳凯吹了声口哨。  
滚一边儿吃你饭去，范丞丞作势要踹他，生个孩子就是你弟弟。

 

王琳凯有一搭没搭的乐，垫脚搭住范丞丞锁骨上方，好了别闹了，快点儿的。  
篮球鞋敲击地面，沉闷的钝响，安全出口的绿色标识被撕的七零八落。

 

黄明昊眯着眼睛注视两人离去的背影，直到模糊的一团黑都彻底消失于拐角。  
他打开盒子闻了闻，下一秒嫌恶地整个扔进了垃圾桶。

这他妈什么东西，他无声地咒骂，苦了吧唧的。  
再抿抿嘴唇，近乎干裂的皮层勉强湿润了一些。

操，这怎么也是苦的。

 

 

二

 

皮带扣被灵活的手指解开，指节打上金属清脆的响，墙面掉漆，留下一个挨一个水洼形状的裂口，在白织灯炙热的光线里晃着发黑变暗，唇齿交缠间连出暧昧的银色丝线，颤巍巍勾住距离不足厘米的下唇，右手穿行于下腹人鱼线，于茂密丛林中摸索，王琳凯墨黑的瞳孔似乎能清澈见底，星子万千，迷了范丞丞整个视线。  
他在急促的喘息中黏黏糊糊开口，宝宝，你也考研吧。

 

王琳凯挑眉不答，只顺着把手滑下去，落在那一片又腥又湿的禁地里，范丞丞咬上他圆润白皙的肩头，上衣拉离，绷着右臂，紧箍一颗小痣。  
我疯了才会去考研，他在范丞丞帮他把牛仔裤脱到底时终于回应，粗粝布料层层堆砌，皱褶浮于鞋面，他承受着细密的舔吻，自嘲般地摇头，我连四级都考不过还考研？  
那你干什么去啊，找工作？你这个专业能找着什么好工作？  
范丞丞着了急，手表上每天提示的日期仿佛死亡的倒计时，意味着无可奈何的分离。

 

王琳凯依旧不搭这个茬儿，只仰着头凝视他，手指不停，由低端小孔抠到根部，半晌发出指令：我今天用嘴给你做。  
说着就要低头，发丝蹭着范丞丞胸腔往下落，他连忙握着细瘦的胳膊把人拽起来，算了吧，他抹去自己在王琳凯嘴角留下的液体，脏，我又没洗澡。

 

没事儿，王琳凯眼尾上挑，在角度歪斜的光线里显出惊心动魄的魅惑，Justin给我套儿了，你忘了？  
范丞丞不敢跟他对视，怕看一眼就连魂都被吸进去，只瞅着天花板，努力忽略掉下身无人抚慰的憋屈感，那也脏，他说，今天还是算了吧。

啧，王琳凯不耐烦，你事儿妈啊，我都没嫌弃你。  
他干脆不再跟范丞丞废话，用嘴咬开001的锯齿边缘，包装皮呲啦被扯断，草莓味儿螺旋的，王琳凯用直观感受辨认型号，暗自猜想黄明昊最近是不是又泡了个妞，居然随身带套，而且玩儿的这么刺激。

范丞丞在望向头顶斑驳墙壁的迷茫中听到声响，没等他反应过来下身已经陷入温热口腔中，冰凉的润滑剂往各个方向流窜，温度极差逼的他呼吸粗重。  
王琳凯闭眼舔吻着含进去大半，在吞吐中上抬睫毛，碎发下透亮的眸子半隐匿于小腹与下身连接的阴影中，范丞丞被勾的险些失控，手背青筋暴起，重重插入那柔软黑发中摁压头皮。

范丞丞不知道王琳凯以前交过多少男朋友，只在某次情欲翻涌过后提起过，换来避重就轻的安慰，还行吧不算很多，少年慵懒地拨弄头发，反正我不会绿你，别怕。  
总之他觉得王琳凯很会，不管是床上还是床下，有时弄出来的花样让范丞丞闻所未闻。

 

他在迷乱的快感里不自觉摁着人往前挺胯，王琳凯皱着眉用手圈住根部给他深喉，动作娴熟又自然。  
射的时候范丞丞忍不住骂了句脏话，扣着王琳凯后脑勺深呼吸。

王琳凯拿了纸帮他清理，套子打结扔进垃圾桶，要不说你俩好兄弟呢，连避孕套都能混着用。  
范丞丞终于回过神来，不依不饶地握住他手腕儿，王琳凯，你不考研，复读也行啊，我帮你，第二年总能考上了吧。

 

王琳凯骂了声操，你怎么还记着呢？他毫不犹豫地拒绝，我就不是学习的料，别哪壶不开提哪壶成不成？

他烦躁地把裤子系好转身出去，留下范丞丞一个人愣愣站着。

 

 

三

 

 

王琳凯直接出了网吧，没跟黄明昊打招呼，一个人回了学校。  
白天宿舍里没人，他洗了个澡躺床上睡觉，把抱枕盖脑袋上，结果不停地梦见自己被一块儿大石头压死，反复循环着醒不过来。

接着被室友拍醒，辅导员找你呢，赶紧去吧。  
辅导员把成绩单甩在他脸上，王琳凯不由自主抿着嘴往左边偏头，他俯下身捡起散乱的文件，耳边还回荡着辅导员气急败坏的警告，王琳凯！你看看你这成绩！挂了多少门儿？找你家属来！

王琳凯把额角的一缕碎发捋到耳后别住，垂着眼捏搓衣角，柔软的棉布夹在食指和中指之间鼓出不成形的半圆，我父母来不了，他最后回答道，我找我弟来成吗？  
辅导员用笔尖戳进桌面上铺的一层软膜，警告他，王琳凯你别得寸进尺，我没直接上报就不错了！你年年考这分儿，换了脾气不好的你早被开除了。

我弟清华的，王琳凯把文件递还给呆滞的辅导员，今年被保研了。  
辅导员瞪着他，你要是敢撒谎你就完了。  
王琳凯说知道了，现在能放我出去打电话了吗？

你就在这儿打，辅导员不容置喙地拿起座机听筒递给他，你要是连你自己弟弟手机号都背不下来你就也别找他来了。  
拨号，振铃，王琳凯攥着听筒的手握紧了，冰凉又僵硬的触感腻在手心里发酵，他咽了口唾沫，搜肠刮肚地寻找合适的说辞。

然而一切准备在另一头接起电话的那一刻就全数崩塌，这串数字他曾在某一个三年里反复摁下直到烂熟于心，唯一改变的是心境，从欣喜到激动，再从激动到失落。  
喂，您好。  
男声微沉，伴随着细小电流淌进王琳凯耳蜗里，喂，你能来我们学校一趟吗？

那头沉默了半晌，末了问，什么时候？  
就现在，王琳凯用余光瞥探密切监视着他的辅导员，我们辅导员要找你。

好，我待会儿到。

王琳凯嗯了一声，挂了电话交给辅导员，我去大门口接他一下，他请示道。  
去吧，辅导员挥挥手。

 

 

四

 

 

你又挂这么多门儿？黄明昊皱着眉把成绩单递给他，你还想不想毕业了？  
王琳凯贴着墙慢吞吞走，跟黄明昊隔出一个人的距离来，白色大理石反光，他摩挲着裤线呛火上去：你凭啥管我？黄明昊，你别忘了咱俩分手两年半了啊。

黄明昊捏着他胳膊把他扯到自己旁边，肩头突出的骨节刚硬，在衬衣的掩埋下仿佛根嶙峋逆反的竹，哦，两年半了啊，他重复王琳凯的话，忽然停住脚步。  
两年半了你还给我打电话？

 

王琳凯哑口无言，手顺着他肘部滑上去，电光火石之间回忆那段晦暗不明的过往，又在弯曲起来的地方返回，像逡巡而过的漂浮芦苇。  
你不该给他打吗？黄明昊捏住他下巴，他不是你男朋友吗？  
王琳凯扭来扭去，下巴泛了点红，他嘶地抽了口气，紧接着黄明昊把手放下了，疼吗？他凑的更近，在照射进走廊的亮光下仔细观察，我没使劲儿啊。  
我想过给他打，王琳凯答非所问，自暴自弃一般用手背捂着眼睛笑，可是我背不下来他手机号儿。

 

黄明昊盯着他，像盯着个十恶不赦的罪犯，喉结上下滑动，最后几乎咬牙切齿地认输，王琳凯，你他妈能不能别再这样了？他说，手指都在抖，你能不能别再让我爱你了？  
王琳凯缓慢地从兜里拿出个红色方片儿，裂纹从边缘蔓延到谷底，里面空空如也，他把包装纸塞到黄明昊手里，那这个呢？你爱我的方式就是出去跟别人做爱？  
我他妈是专门儿给你准备的，黄明昊怒极反笑，你指责我？

没有。王琳凯嗓音干涩，咱俩分手两年半了我指责你干嘛？我就是随便一问。  
跟他分手吧，黄明昊抚过他的唇角，话音未落已要将亲吻落在那柚白脸颊上。

王琳凯偏头躲了，手指蜷缩着搭在他肩膀上，他是你兄弟，你是要绿你兄弟吗弟弟？  
他把弟弟两个字咬的尤其重，舌尖抵着牙关碾压倾轧，像不给犯人越狱机会的监察官，黄明昊几乎怒不可遏：是他先撬的我墙角！

 

他没有撬你墙角，他不知道你和我在一起过，而且那时候我们分手一年了。王琳凯平静地陈述，后退了一步注视他。  
黄明昊仿佛只瘪下来的气球，奇异的不再愤怒，他耸了耸肩膀，无所谓了，他说，你要走了对吧，你们马上就要分手了。

你猜到了。王琳凯没有反驳，你就是这样，你知道我最讨厌你什么吗黄明昊？  
什么？  
你对我了如指掌，他抬起眼帘，指腹贴在黄明昊心口，你知道我会等你，所以你放心大胆地出国，你知道我不能留在北京，所以你总不嫉妒范丞丞，你知道我所有的一切，知道我每天晚上八点半趴在窗台前等你的电话，知道我家里的情况……  
你肆无忌惮。

黄明昊沉默地听他说完，光与影交织在通道里，黑白灰分界模糊，他开口，你错了王琳凯，他曲起手指，似有若无地掠过少年映在地上的一团暗沉，我嫉妒范丞丞，我嫉妒死了。

在你身边的每一个人，我都嫉妒死了。

 

 

五

 

 

箱子拉链被拉到最顶端，挂在上面的钥匙扣起伏着晃荡，黄明昊手背蹭着裤线，你不跟他说了？他问，唇角微向下瞥，就这么直接走？  
王琳凯摇摇头，从纸抽里拿出纸来，习惯成自然的踮起脚擦去他额头上的汗珠，我回头给他发微信说。  
你真厉害王琳凯，黄明昊抓住他的手，连分手都采用现代通讯工具。

 

王琳凯瞪大眼睛眨巴，咱俩分手倒是见面说的，结果有好到哪里去吗？你还是上了飞机，我回学校接着睡觉。  
我本来就是去你们学校避难的，黄明昊无奈，你不是早就知道吗？我爸的事儿过去我当然得走。

别跟我说这些废话，王琳凯把纸扔进垃圾桶，你指望我等你一辈子，可能吗？  
不是一辈子，黄明昊纠正他，比了个三的手势，是三年。  
王琳凯望着他，我哪有那么多三年？他又补充，我可受不了跟你谈六年恋爱有三年都是异国恋。

黄明昊不说话，空气在分秒的齿轮里逐渐安静下去，目光落在王琳凯上身宽大的半袖上，一道血红墨迹般的痕迹绕着心脏落到尾部，仿佛鲨鱼消失在深海漩涡中，寻不着踪影。  
抱一下吗？黄明昊伸出双臂，你要跟范丞丞分手了，抱一下总可以吧。

 

王琳凯走近他，尖而小的下巴抵住肩膀，耳畔有发丝划过留下的颤栗，湿热的液体滴在他背上，沿着衬衣上不时出现的褶皱滚落，让黄明昊恍惚间想到那年仲夏夜的机场，也是一模一样的触感。

我要走了。  
少年终忍不住搂紧他，我要走了黄明昊。

黄明昊吻住他的发旋。  
王琳凯，你再等我三年好不好？

 

六

 

酒杯相撞，气泡鼓着浮出绿色瓶子，你知道吗Justin？范丞丞哽咽，他走了，连招呼都没打就走了。  
你要去找他吗？黄明昊把串着鸡翅的串儿竖到他眼前，问，你吃不吃？

去哪儿找？范丞丞泪痕满面，你关心关心你兄弟行不行？我们可是分手。  
黄明昊转头看着摊外熙攘吵闹的人群，在腥膻的羊肉味儿里开口，你愿意等他吗？  
什么？范丞丞迷茫地注视他，他还会回北京？

黄明昊笑着摇摇头。

他在浮光暗影与浑浊的烟火气里勾起嘴角，拇指捻着酒杯沿口一点点的磨。  
他们听见马蹄声，他们听见车轮声，他们听见喁喁私语，他们听见星火阑珊。

他们共同聆听着——  
王琳凯出现，走近，又走远。

 

 

七

 

 

黄明昊深吸了一口气，湿润的南方潮味进入鼻腔，宽边站牌上字符深刻。

平潭站。  
二十点三十分。

他看着手机上熟悉的一串号码，摁下了通话键。

 

你看过《瓦尔登湖》吗？  
“很久以前我丢失了一头猎犬，一匹栗色马，和一只斑鸠，至今我还在追踪它们。我对许多旅客描述它们的情况、踪迹以及它们会响应怎样的叫唤。我曾遇到过一二人，他们曾听见猎犬吠声，奔马蹄音，甚至还看到斑鸠隐入云中。他们也急于追寻它们回来，像是他们自己遗失了它们。每个人都会有自己遗失了的猎犬、栗色马和斑鸠。”  
“有的人一辈子都在找，有的人无动于衷。 ”

 

喂？

 

王琳凯，三年过去，我来找你了。

 

 

—FIN—


End file.
